


The Right Decision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Right Decision

**Title:** The Right Decision  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Family  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Right Decision

~

While Harry didn’t want to marry Ginny, her huge family tempted him.

Draco represented danger, excitement. Harry loved him, but the Malfoys... Well, Harry needed a real family.

It was Luna who provided the answer, as always. “You'll always be a Weasley at heart, Harry,” she said. “You'll just be one married to a Malfoy.”

Draco scoffed when Harry told him that, but he said yes when Harry proposed, and, at their ceremony, when Molly said he was still welcome to Sunday dinner, Harry knew he’d made the right decision.

Harry clung to Draco that night. Truly, all was well.

~


End file.
